Making A New Friend And Enemy
by FreezeXtreme
Summary: Oneshot A spin off of Whispering Illusion 2. Matt and Meg show Jaina how they met...that's it that's the summary...just read it please.


(**A.N**.: This is a spin off of Bhaalspawn's fic also my first attempt to write a fan fiction EVER so please be nice and R&R please but no flames I accept constructive criticism tough…note that this takes place before Road To Jaina)

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy it belongs to Seth McFarlane. I also do not own Matt and Jaina they belong to Bhaalspawn.

**Making A New Friend… And Enemy:**

It was a sunny afternoon in Quahog and Matt, Meg, and Jaina where alone in the house watching TV since the whole family had gone out shopping. Matt had is arm around Meg, and Jaina was sitting in Meg's lap:

**Jaina**: Man I'm sooooo bored there's nothing to watch on TV. I should've told Stewie to stay home so he could play with me.

**Meg**: I'm bored too but there's nothing else to do.

**Jaina**: I know! Why don't you guys tell me how you two met, I'm sure that'll kill boredom.

**Matt**: *unsure* I don't know it's a pretty long story.

**Jaina**: Oh come on everybody else is going to take a long time to come home remember that grandpa and uncle Chris are there too so we have all the time in the world

**Matt**: Alright but instead of telling you why don't I show you instead with Time Eye.

**Meg**: I thought that Time Eye only worked to see the future.

**Matt**: Yeah but that was in Bhaal's fic THIS is a different fic.

**Jaina**: Well if this is a different fic then how come we're here. I mean we belong to Bhaalspawn not FreezeXtreme he should be using different characters.

**Matt**: ….Well it is practically the same but different…well it's the same but with a different author… ok it's the same but-ALRIGHT!!! YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU OR NOT!!!

**Jaina**: OK ok sorry *mutters* anger management.

**Matt**: *furious* WHAT!!!.

**Jaina**: Nothing.

**Matt**: Alright then lets begin.

White energy began to build in Matt's palms. After about ten seconds, Matt threw his right hand forward, and a blue sphere appeared in the center of the room

(**A.N**.: I just copied this paragraph from the WI2 chapter Eye For A Time…hehe sorry Bhaal)

**Sphere**: Please specify time.

**Matt**: 1994.

(**A.N.2**: I don't really know when Meg was ten so I'm just guessing)

The sphere spun in circles many times until it stopped and it became clear.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

January 19th, 1994

Meg is 10 years old she looks the same but with longer hair and no hat she is also obviously shorter, she attends some elementary school but I cant think of a name for the school.

She is in front of her locker getting some books for her next class when she is suddenly approached by a blonde girl, Meg turns and sees her.

**Meg**: *politely* Hello I'm Meg. What's your name?

**Blonde Girl**: Don't worry about it fat cow. Now I just came to tell you that my locker broke and it doesn't work anymore and I want this one now. So take all your stuff out of here, now.

**Meg**: No, I cant do that because then, where am I gonna put my stuff?... sorry.

**Blonde Girl**: What do you mean you cant? Are you stupid? I didn't ask you to do it, I told you to do it. NOW!!!

**Meg**: NO!

**Blonde Girl**: Alright then.

Then the blonde girl pushes Meg HARD so she falls to the floor. Then the girl gets Meg's stuff and starts throwing it on the ground. So like always Meg starts crying, then some other girl approaches the blonde girl.

**Other Girl**: Connie! There you are. I see you found a new locker, that's good.

She then looks down and sees Meg on the floor crying.

**Other Girl**: What's that.

**Connie**: THAT is Meg the new subject for all my jokes.

Then Meg gets up, grabs her stuff and takes off sobbing. For the remainder of the day Connie keeps on making Meg miserable until its time for everyone to go home. Meg is walking home when suddenly Connie and a bunch of other kids start throwing eggs at Meg. (don't ask me where they got the eggs from). Anyway Meg takes off running with the kids right behind her still throwing eggs at her until Megs finally gets to the Griffin house she gets in and starts crying…again.

Everybody else is watching TV and don't seem to care about what happened to Meg until Peter gets up and walks up to Meg.

**Peter**: *sounding concerned* Meg?

**Meg**: *sobbing* What?

**Peter**: You know your covered in eggs and your getting the carpet dirty, so get out and stay out there until you're clean again. I mean why in the world would you cover yourself in eggs just to annoy me, you know you're a bad daughter.

**Meg**: But I didn't cover myself in eggs it was some bitch named Connie and her friends who started throwing eggs at me and got me dirty and they're outside if you kick me out now they're gonna-

**Peter**: *gets mad and punches a hole in the wall* Dammit Meg I said get out NOW!!!.

Meg gets scared and runs outside where Connie and her friend are waiting for her with more eggs.

**Meg**: OH! SHIIII-!!!

The next day at school in the hall way (which hall way you ask? I have no idea) Connie and her friends are insulting Meg and laughing at her. So Meg's crying. Then a boy with long black hair sees this and interferes.

**Long Haired Boy**: HEY! leave her alone!

**Connie**: *mockingly* Oh is this your girlfriend?

**Long Haired Boy**: No, but leave her alone anyway.

**Connie**: And what are you going to do if we don't?

**Long Haired Boy**: Listen I really don't want to get violent with a girl but-

He's interrupted when Connie punches him in the nose and then all of her friends start beating the living hell out of him. Seeing this Meg decides to help him out but she gets beaten up too.

**Connie**: Alright! That's enough lets not waste our time with this losers, come on lets get outta here.

So Connie and her friends walk away leaving the two kids beaten on the floor, then Meg gets up and helps the boy up.

**Meg**: Are you alright?

**Long Haired Boy**: Yeah what about you?

**Meg**: I'm okay, thanks for sticking up for me that was nice of you, nobody really cares about me, I'm Meg by the way Meg Griffin.

**Matt**: I'm Matthew Ryder but you can call me Matt.

**Meg**: Well thank you Matt.

**Matt**: No problem Meg. Hey you wanna go get something to eat after school?

**Meg**: Sure that would be nice.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Present Day

The sphere closes.

**Jaina**: Well it really wasn't that long... but I cant believe you would take so much crap from that fucking bitch Connie.

**Meg**: Jaina Elizabeth Ryder! who taught you those words?

**Jaina**: You used them in the Time Eye.

Meg thought for a minute until she remembered that she just used one of the words Jaina said.

**Meg**: Wait i only used-

But when she looked up Jaina wasn't there anymore she gave Matt an angry glare.

**Matt**: I know nothing.

Then he disappeared.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

(**A.N.: **Please, Please review i beg you...well not really. But do review please. Also the plot point for this story was Bhaal's idea. Thx Bro)


End file.
